Anakin's Education
by Snootiegirl99
Summary: At four different points in his life, Anakin talks with his Master about sex. From simple curiosity to a long-awaited proposition, sex is a topic that Anakin is thoroughly educated about. SLASH in last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Anakin's Education

**Author**: snootiegirl99

**Disclaimer**: No money is made from the writing or publishing of this story. All characters are owned by LucasFilms (and Disney). No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary**: At four different points in his life, Anakin talks with his Master about sex. From simple curiosity to a long-awaited proposition, sex is a topic that Anakin is thoroughly educated about. SLASH in last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why do we have sex, Master?" Anakin asked out of the blue one afternoon when he and Obi-Wan happened to be in their quarters together.

Obi-Wan almost choked on his tea, "Why what, Anakin?"

"Why do Jedi have sex? They aren't allowed to love. And they aren't allowed to have families, so why?" Anakin's young face showed all the curiosity of an eleven-year old trying to make sense of adult life.

"Not all Jedi do, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, hoping to return to his reading.

"Do you, Master?" Anakin asked again with total innocence of curiosity.

"I-" Obi-Wan stopped. He and Anakin had discussed sex as an academic exercise. But he had never asked for specifics about his Master's life before. _We must be entering a new era_, Obi-Wan thought.

"Ah, yes, I have in the past. But not since a certain young man has come to dominate all of my time," Obi-Wan said with great affection to alleviate any guilt Anakin might feel about his Master's curtailed sex life. "It's something that isn't essential to a Jedi's life."

Anakin jumped up and half ran, half stumbled into Obi-Wan's lap, dislodging the datapad to the floor. He flung his arms around his Master in a big bear hug. "I'm glad, Master. I don't want to share you with some girl!"

Obi-Wan did laugh at that. _Girl, indeed._

IOIOIOIOIOIOIO

When Anakin was fourteen, the topic came up again. This time, Anakin was struggling with a particular situation.

"Master, may I speak to you about a private matter?" Anakin asked after arriving in the quarters from a particularly spirited sparring session.

Obi-Wan was still breathing a little heavy from the exercise. "As long as I can sit and drink something cool, Anakin," he replied with a smile.

Anakin brought Obi-Wan a glass of water and sat on the floor at his feet. He fidgeted with his fingers for a few minutes while Obi-Wan drank and sat and waited patiently.

"I have a problem," Anakin began, keeping his eyes on his hands. "There's this Padawan that I enjoy spending time with. But-" Now his eyes cut sharply up to Obi-Wan's, "Um, he's older than I am . . ." Anakin's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with spending time with a senior Padawan? You can learn much from peers," Obi-Wan assured Anakin with a touch to his head.

Anakin took a deep breath, "No, I mean, I like spending time with him, being near him, having him look at me." Anakin raised his eyebrows and gave a little nod toward Obi-Wan, hoping he got the hint.

"Ah, yes, I've been waiting for this day. And you have questions about intimacy?" Obi-Wan ventured.

"Yes. How do you know when someone is interested in a sexual relationship with you, Master?" Anakin figured there was no reason beating about the bush for the answers he needed.

Obi-Wan stood up and removed his sweaty outer tunics, leaving just an undershirt on. He walked to the doorway of his bedroom and tossed the other clothing into the laundry. "Let's see," he mused. "He might just come out and ask you. He might ask you to spend special time with him, just the two of you. Or he might be even more subtle in his body language, brushing up against you or touching you more than others do. Have you noticed that at all?"

"I think so. What should I do, Master?" Anakin's voice almost had a pleading edge to it.

Obi-Wan walked back to his seat, sat down, and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I really don't think I can tell you what to do, Padawan. Trust your instincts. If the two of you are meant to develop a connection and move into a physical relationship, then it will happen. Just avoid attachment, Anakin," Obi-Wan just had to warn him.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin said with a small smile. "Master, do you think that I'm good looking? I mean, do you think someone else would be attracted to me?" Anakin had never shown interested in his own looks before. He didn't linger in the fresher in front of the mirror. He didn't have a vast collection of civilian clothing. In fact, Anakin regularly left their apartment in what could only be called complete dishevelment. This boy must be something special.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "You are a very attractive young man, Padawan. And you are caring, bright, fun, and enthusiastic. Anyone would be lucky to spend their free time with you. Just go slowly, young one."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a radiant smile. "I will, Master. Thank you again. Dibs on the fresher!" The boy jumped up and ran into the room, shedding clothing as he went.

"Your mess, Padawan!" Obi-Wan shouted after him. He heard Anakin laughing behind the closed door.

The young Master shook his head at his impulsive young man. _Yes, you become more attractive every day, Anakin. I hope that this first experience is positive for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin was seventeen and in a serious huff. He swept in the door to their quarters, scowling and throwing his belongings everywhere. Lightsaber here, boots there, clothing seemingly everywhere but mostly on the chair and floor.

"Problem?" Obi-Wan asked from his seat on the couch. He was mid-way toward taking his first sip of tea after a particularly long day. He really didn't need Anakin's thundercloud right now.

"Yes-! No-! Maybe," Anakin ranted.

"Well, if it turns from a 'no-maybe' back into a 'yes,' I'm happy to listen. Until then, can you please take your clothes to your own room?" Obi-Wan wanted at least material order if he had to tackle the emotional minefield that was teenage Anakin Skywalker.

The teenager in question was pacing furiously in front of him. He stopped at Obi-Wan's cleaning request, and turned his scowl toward his Master. "What difference does it make? Nothing I do makes any difference!" Anakin went from crossed arms to flailing arms to crossed arms again. He was clearly out of his depth with his situation, and he made no move to clean up anything.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began in a warning tone, "Please do as I asked and then come sit with me."

"Fine!" the young man huffed. He grabbed up what he could reach and threw it through the doorway to his bedroom. Most of it landed about halfway into the room and halfway still in the commons area. Then he stomped to the couch and slammed down onto the couch next to Obi-Wan. His fists were clenched and his jaw was working.

"Relax, and take some deep breaths. You're going to ruin your teeth if you keep grinding them like that," Obi-Wan put his arm on Anakin's shoulder, knowing from experience that touch often soothed the savage beast.

Anakin laid his head back onto the couch, effectively trapping Obi-Wan's arm with the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. After several minutes, he opened his eyes back up, lifted his head, and looked down into his lap. His hands were slack again.

"I saw him today," he whispered. "He was walking with someone else, laughing." Anakin himself was trying not to let the tears spill out of his eyes.

"Oh," responded Obi-Wan. "Is that what's wrong? I thought you were over this? I thought _you_ ended it?" Obi-Wan was puzzled. When Anakin had broken up with his lover, he had said it was amicable. There were no grudges, and Anakin was ready to move on to something or someone else.

"I did! But I didn't think that he'd find someone else before I could," Anakin spat out.

"It's not a contest, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him gently. _Poor kid_, he thought. _I wondered if it was all over a little easily._

"I know" was all Anakin could get out before the dam broke, and he was lost to his racking sobs. Obi-Wan held him to his chest and let his boy vent the pain. Even without outright attachment, that first person with whom you share yourself is hard to see with someone else. He had experienced it with Siri. And Anakin, who always felt things more deeply than anyone Obi-Wan had ever met, was experiencing it now.

After a while, the sobs turned to sniffles. "Sorry, Master," Anakin croaked through his raw throat, "I think I got snot on you." He manage a small smile when he looked up at his Master.

Obi-Wan chuckled a bit. "That's ok, I'll live. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," Anakin restated, then smiled at himself and shook his head. "Yes, I feel better. I always feel better with you, Master. No, I don't need to cry anymore. And, maybe it's all for the best anyway. I'm starting to remember why I ended things. I was just surprised to see them, I guess." Anakin remained in Obi-Wan's embrace with his left arm across his Master's torso and his head on the strong shoulder.

"That's probably all it was, Padawan," Obi-Wan agreed. He reached up to ruffle Anakin's hair like he had done thousands of times over the years. As he did so, the teenager lifted his head up from its shoulder perch, and sought out the other man's eyes. Obi-Wan sensed something had changed.

Very hesitantly, Anakin leaned in close to Obi-Wan's face. He licked his lips nervously. _What am I doing_, he thought. _And why haven't I done it before_? He pressed a very soft kiss to Obi-Wan's lips. And Obi-Wan allowed it for a brief moment.

But then he ended it.

"Not now, Anakin. We aren't ready for this sort of thing. We have to finish with our relationship as it is now before we can alter it. You are my Padawan. I am responsible for you-body, mind, and soul. I cannot alter that to accommodate something like this. When we are equals, when you are a Knight, things will be different," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin, for once, did not argue with his Master. He gave him a quick squeeze and then stood up to gather the rest of his belongings from the room. "Thank you, Master," he said. "I needed to feel wanted. And that's enough for me now. Goodnight and sleep well."

"Sleep well, Padawan. I am always here for you," Obi-Wan reminded him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three years later, the war came to the galaxy. And Obi-Wan and Anakin, as well as every other Jedi, were swept up in it. The sedate life of the Temple with its minute concerns and every day tribulations faded into non-existence for all but the most young. What passed for existence in the war were long nights in tents, either blistering in the heat or shivering from the cold. Long, cold space voyages between exhausting battles. And death. There was a lot of room for death in the existence of a Jedi at war.

The things the Jedi saw and were forced to do changed them all. The Order tried to remain the same, to honor the Code they had all sworn to uphold. But what body of beings can remain the same if all of the members are altered? When the only thing between victory and defeat, and life and death for millions, is the connection you have with your fellow soldiers, who can argue against cultivating and honing those connections?

No two Jedi, nor two beings in the galaxy, were as connected as Anakin Skywalker and his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Their partnership was known throughout the galaxy as the most powerful force for the Republic in the war. Where they were, victory followed. Where they were feared to be, corruption slowed. Where they couldn't be, the Separatists flourished.

They were known to have full conversations throughout the heat of battle, lunging and parrying blaster bolts with grace and power. And they didn't have to be talking of the actual battle. They could insert small comments into their discussion about troop movements or gun emplacements. But, really, their conversations were about the things that mattered to the two of them. Peace was a frequent topic. As was saber technique. And they teased each other, always teasing.

"Anakin, I do believe that you are slowing in your 'old' age," Obi-Wan remarked to the young man shortly after his twentieth birthday and his Knighting.

"I'll show you slowing down, Master. Watch this," Anakin scoffed. As he spoke, he flipped over the top of a droidika and stabbed it from behind with his lightsaber. Then he swept the legs out from under two super battle droids, before sweeping away a dozen battle droids with a flip of his hand. "That's fifteen droids in under fifteen seconds, Master. Is that fast enough for you?"

"Yes, quite," Obi-Wan replied drolly. "However, as you were showing off, I noticed that we have been pushed back quite out of position from where we want to be." Obi-Wan activated his comlink. "Cody, have you reached the rendezvous point yet?"

"Yes, sir. We've got the tanks circled and are awaiting your orders to proceed, General." was Cody's efficient reply.

"Good. Anakin and I will join you momentarily. Kenobi out," Obi-Wan deactivated the communicator and motioned to Anakin to follow him. They trotted off to lead the Clones in another battle on another planet.

After thoroughly routing the Separatists over the next few days, Obi-Wan and Anakin found themselves with unexpected quiet time. Obi-Wan chose to meditate. Anakin was tinkering with some mechanical piece that could possibly have been from his starfighter or from Artoo, Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure. They sat companionably. Anakin had something on his mind, but he didn't want to disturb Obi-Wan. His Master had been looking more tired than usual the past few days.

With a small huff, Obi-Wan gave up his seated position in favor of a supine one on his cot, covering his eyes with his arm. Still Anakin waited.

"You might as well start talking, Anakin. I can hear you thinking clear over here," Obi-Wan started off sarcastic and ended facetious considering the tent they were housed in barely fit the two of them. There clearly was no 'clear over here.'

Anakin smiled to himself. Anakin and Obi-Wan had always been forthright and open when it came to discussing the nature of the flesh. To be a warrior is to know carnality. To think about what it means to be alive, to live.

"I've been thinking about sex lately, Master," Anakin began.

Obi-Wan lifted his arm slightly and cracked an incredulous eye at his partner. "Oh, you have, have you?" he intoned.

"Yes, I have. And I have a question for you." Anakin never asked a question he didn't intensely want answered.

Obi-Wan rolled over to face Anakin propping his head up on his hand and bent elbow. "I hope it's not too complicated a question. I don't feel up to a discussion of the politics of the war or the ethics of it," Obi-Wan yawned at the end of his statement as if his body wanted to demonstrate just how tired he was.

"Have you ever thought about having sex with me, Master?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin looked right into Obi-Wan's eyes as he asked to better read his Master's reaction. Anakin had framed his question not as curiosity, but not as accusation either. It was more of an invitation.

The older man surprised the younger man by having virtually no reaction at all. "Do you think I have?" he asked unperturbed and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"That's not an answer, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he lifted his eyebrows in a mock rebuke.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, that's true. It's not." Obi-Wan sighed and picked at the blanket on his cot, "The truth is that I have tried not to think about it. You are my closest friend, my partner. I do not want to lose you at my side during these dark times. I would never do anything to push you away. And since I do not know your mind on the matter-"

Obi-Wan's was interrupted by the sound of a piece of electronic equipment hitting the makeshift floor of the tent and then his whole perception was engrossed by Anakin. The younger man had cast aside his project and launched himself toward his partner. Inches from Obi-Wan's face, Anakin looked down at the lips framed in whiskers and licked his own lips, "Let me show you what I have in mind," he murmured lasciviously.

Anakin slipped a hand through Obi-Wan's crooked elbow and to the nape of his neck, nestling his flesh fingers in the soft hair he found there. Gently, he pulled Obi-Wan into a soft kiss. After a moment, Obi-Wan parted his lips and gave a smothered moan, encouraging Anakin to deepen the kiss. Obi-Wan's loose arm snaked around Anakin's shoulders grasping his boy closer to him.

When they both came up for air, Obi-Wan reached up to brush curls out of Anakin's eyes-those blue eyes that burned with immense intensity no matter what Anakin was doing. Obi-Wan smiled and said, "So it's to be this, is it? Why now, Anakin?"

Anakin grew sober. He didn't want to think about where they were or why. He only wanted to think about Obi-Wan's lips and scent and skin. "Because now we are equals. Because I think that we've reached the point in our relationship where this is the next logical step. Because I don't want to die out here without knowing you, Master. Because I want us to share everything we are-we already share so much. Our connection can only deepen, and that can only be a benefit to us."

"Benefit? What about pleasure?" Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "I'd be much more interested in that, love." He leaned in for another kiss and used his free hand this time to pinch Anakin's rear end. Anakin yelped, and Obi-Wan chuckled. He rolled onto his back on the cot and opened his arms, "C'mere."

Anakin gladly joined his Master, both of them ignoring the groan of the cot under their combined weight. Anakin smiled and licked his lips before lowering his head for more kisses, mmmm Obi-Wan kisses. None of his other dalliances had come close to this kind of excitement, warmth, or perfection. That was it, just perfection. Anakin squirmed on top of Obi-Wan trying to align their bodies in the most pleasurable orientation. It was hard to get it right on the narrow cot. He ended up with one leg actually kneeling on the floor.

Obi-Wan ran his hands up and down Anakin's back, finally slipping them underneath Anakin's tunics. He tickled along Anakin's sides until the younger man couldn't resist giggling.

"Hey, stop that!" Anakin managed to choke out around his laughing. "Paybacks are a bitch, Master." And since he had the superior position, Anakin proceeded to find all of Obi-Wan's most ticklish spots and exploit them mercilessly. Obi-wan roared with laughter and thrashed underneath Anakin. All of the friction this created between them suddenly caught up to both men. They stilled and listened to their fevered breathing.

Then it was all a jumble of limbs and kissing, clothing and movement, sighs and groans. Anakin's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He squeezed and caressed. He marveled at the softness of the skin that Obi-Wan kept safely under wraps in his Jedi tunics and cloak. Even the war had not robbed him of that. Contrasting the softness of skin with the rigid erection rubbing against Anakin's own, he felt his passion enflamed even farther.

Obi-Wan tried to remember the last time he had felt even remotely this aroused. He very much doubted that anything had ever come close. His skin was tingling and he wasn't sure he could pronounce his own name after Anakin's talented tongue left his mouth to explore his neck instead. "Anakin, darling, may I ask you where you learned to do such sinful things to me? Was it your friend from years ago?"

Anakin answered between kisses, "Yes (kiss) he was the first (kiss) but since then (kiss) I sought out others (kiss) to, uh, perfect (kiss) my technique (kiss) so to speak." He pulled back from Obi-Wan's collar bone to look in his lover's eyes. "I couldn't very well let you outshine me in bed, could I? My ego would never survive," he added with a devilish grin.

Obi-Wan reached up to stroke Anakin's cheek in all seriousness. "I have loved you so deeply, my boy. I never imagined that you were preparing yourself for me. I'm flattered." His hand slid around to the back of Anakin's neck and pulled him in for another smothering kiss, mouths open and tongues fencing. "Show me," he pleaded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now there was no more need for words between them. Anakin pushed himself upright, and Obi-Wan drank in the sight of his soon-to-be lover. From the crown of golden curls to the cut physique to the trail of fine hair leading down his abdomen, Anakin was a god. And within the Force, he was even more breathtaking. Obi-Wan sighed as he ran his hands down Anakin's arms and entwined their fingers.

Anakin lifted each hand to his lips and kissed them reverently. Then he put the hands on Obi-Wan's hips, lifted his body up, and slid down to kneel at the foot of the cot. Leaning forward, he parted his Master's thighs slowly, rubbing his long fingers through the leg hair and kissing here and there. His kisses made their way up to base of Obi-Wan's cock. And when his tongue gave the first little swipe, Obi-Wan growled like a feral beast. Anakin smiled to himself. Obi-Wan was glad that their tent was set apart from the other troops.

He continued to tongue up and down Obi-Wan's erection, over the foreskin and along the prominent vein on the underside. Meanwhile, his hands moved from massaging the older man's thighs to searching out his sensitive nipples. The rough texture of Anakin's fingers sent shock waves through Obi-Wan's chest to his groin, causing his cock to throb even more. Obi-Wan reached down and ran his hands through Anakin's hair.

Finally, after teasing a bit, Anakin opened his mouth and took in the head of Obi-Wan's already weeping cock. He tongued the slit, enjoying the taste of this man who he had lusted after for so long. It was ecstasy to be able to fulfill his wildest fantasies-most of his fantasies just involved sex with Obi-Wan, not particular positions or locations or other accouterment. Just their two bodies worshipping each other. Not that Anakin wasn't imaginative, but he always managed to jump to the finale in his head. And that was enough to get him off.

But tonight would be different. He was going to pace himself and enjoy every single second. Even if it killed him out of sheer pent-up pleasure.

Anakin now pressed farther down the slick member, marking circles with his tongue. Obi-Wan met him with a gentle thrust of his hips. Inch by inch, bit by bit, Anakin was able to engulf his prize until he could feel abdomen against his nose. He lowered his tongue in his mouth and felt the weight of Obi-Wan's passion. The taught and silky skin. He applied pressure and swallowed. Obi-Wan stifled a shout.

Anakin wanted to taste his Master in all ways. He wanted his faculties awash in the scent and taste and feel and sight and sound of Obi-Wan as he came hard. Reaching out to touch Obi-Wan's Force signature with his own, Anakin was a little surprised at how close his Master already was to climax. But no matter. He increased his pace on Obi-Wan, and whispered into their bond. _Come for me, Master. I must taste you_.

Obi-Wan was a little abashed at how he was being played by his virtuoso partner. _It has been a long time_, he thought. _And Anakin is so very talented. I can't feel my feet anymore_. And then, all of his thoughts stopped and burst into a fireworks display the likes of which he had never witnessed even on the field of battle. His climax claimed him body and soul. In this moment, his Force signature became as luminous as Anakin's always was. He felt powerful and humble to witness this reaction in himself. And he felt good, oh, so good.

Lapping up all that Obi-Wan had to give him, Anakin couldn't stop a sound of satisfaction from escaping his throat. He kissed his way back up on top of Obi-Wan, and rested with his head in the crook of Obi-Wan's neck.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Not at all," Anakin replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They lay together enjoying the feel of flesh on flesh until Obi-Wan performed a flip worthy of a man half his age. Using the Force to aid him, he and Anakin ended up on Anakin's cot in reverse position. Now Obi-Wan straddled Anakin, and he wasted no time increasing the heat between them again. Anakin's cock strained against his stomach until Obi-Wan took him in his hand. "Yessss . . ." Anakin hissed and arched his neck to throw his head back.

Starting with an agonizingly slow pace, Obi-Wan intended to wind Anakin up as tightly as he could for maximum effect. He marveled at Anakin's strength as a small cant of his hips lifted Obi-Wan's whole body. His toes dangled above the floor. Lowering gently so as not to dislodge his Master, Anakin began tossing his head right and left.

That was Obi-Wan's cue. He slid down Anakin's thighs a bit and leaned down to kiss the tip of his cock. Then he licked it and finally took the head into his mouth. His boy's taste was ambrosia to him. Abandoning his plans of going slowly, he began to take in more and more of that delicious length. Obi-Wan felt his own cock responding to the noises Anakin was making. He began a low hum of vibration to stimulate Anakin even further.

Just before things got out of hand, however, he removed his mouth, keeping the strokes up with his hand. "Anakin?" he asked softly. Anakin cracked an eyelid to look at him. "I need you to make me ready. I want you inside of me the first time you come for me."

Anakin's eyes were now wide open, and he was grasping for Obi-Wan to move up his body again. He placed both hands on Obi-Wan's firm backside. He massaged the strong muscles and slid a finger down his cleft. Obi-Wan shivered. Anakin reached under his cot into his rucksack and produced a small tube of useful material. He coated two fingers and began running them up and down Obi-Wan's ass again. His Master groaned and pressed back on the fingers when he felt them brush their goal.

Leaning into a passionate kiss with the man below him, Obi-Wan spread himself open to Anakin's questing fingers. One dipped inside, and Anakin broke off the kiss with a gasp, "So tight, Master. So perfect." Obi-Wan chuckled and started kissing up and down on Anakin's neck. He let Anakin dictate the pace this time.

Anakin had learned the value of preparation, and he was in no way going to let his Master not enjoy every single second of this joining. He moved smoothly in and out with one finger before introducing the other. He scissored his fingers to make room for himself. After a minute, he touched lightly on the bundle of nerves hardwired in any man to make them see stars. Obi-Wan yelped and then groaned in pleasure. Anakin used more lube and added a third finger. _Almost ready_, he thought.

When he withdrew his fingers and gave Obi-Wan a lingering kiss, he whispered, "It's time."

Obi-Wan nodded and lifted himself up slightly to position Anakin's cock. Then he looked deeply into his former Padawan's eyes and said, "I love you, Anakin" as he pressed down on that magnificent hardness. The ring of muscle tightened with pleasure and then relaxed with joy. Anakin was making love to him. And it was rapturous.

With his partner sliding bit by bit onto his cock, Anakin put his hands on Obi-Wan's hips to help steady him. His mind was awash with sensation and thoughts. He was fucking Obi-Wan. How he had wanted this for so long. Once Obi-Wan sheathed him completely, the older man began to move. And Anakin met him with his hips. He watched Obi-Wan's face, his movements, his muscles as they churned under his skin. Anakin's thumbs rubbed up and down narrow hipbones as his pleasure spread from his cock to his pelvis and up and down his legs. He was getting closer to release.

The narrow cot was proving to be a less than ideal place for this, but Anakin was determined to make it work anyway. He used a little bit of the Force to steady it. He was sure his Master wouldn't mind.

When the tight muscles around his cock began to contract as if milking him, it took only a few more strokes, and Anakin was undone. He came hard, keening like a wild animal, clutching Obi-Wan to him and never intending to let go. His grip almost suffocating, Anakin's chest heaved with the need for oxygen. But all he could think was that he needed nothing but who lie in his arms.

Obi-Wan nuzzled against Anakin's jaw, planting small kisses as he went. "How was that?" he asked the incoherent body under him.

"Blurg-" was all Anakin could manage at that moment. Obi-Wan laughed again.

"Ok, take your time," Obi-Wan assured him.

Finally, Anakin regained some composure. "I love you, too," he croaked out. "I wanted to tell you. I just got caught up in what we were doing." He flashed a sheepish grin at Obi-Wan and gave him a bear hug as their sated bodies separated elsewhere.

"Well, now, I am tired," Obi-Wan said with another yawn. "However, I seem to have a bit of a problem here." He gestured to his raging erection.

"No problem," said Anakin. "I have a cure for that."

"I was hoping you would . . . ."

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated (how am I to get better at this if you don't?).


End file.
